


sweet insanity

by Scathach



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M, post-flashpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/pseuds/Scathach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What he feels for Barry Allen is hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Tag/missing scene to today's issue (v4 #41), because when else are we going to get [Eobard humping Barry](http://i.imgur.com/I1QKVGu.jpg) again? No actual spoilers for the issue, though.
> 
> This was inspired by [crookedspoon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon)'s prompt:  
>  _And I listen for the whisper_  
>  _Of your sweet insanity_  
>  _While I formulate denials_  
>  _Of your effect on me_

He traces the line of Barry's lips with his finger, he does it as slowly as possible, feeling under his digit every minute crack of the sensitive skin. He hates it.

_He hates Barry Allen._

The cover of the Barry Allen biography he used to own was perfect, flawless; he would often run his hands on it, the paper still smooth despite how old the book was. It was his most prized possession, and he spent countless days and nights reading it from one end to the other over and over, memorizing every little detail of the life of his hero as seen by the eyes of the person who loved him the most. But no, _Eobard Thawne_ is the person who loves Barry Allen the most, not Iris West.

He killed Iris West, once, a long time ago. She deserved it. The memory isn't clear, but he knows it happened. Thanks to the mess Barry made, he remembers a lot of things he shouldn't, things that happened and yet they didn't.

_He hates Barry Allen._

Leaning on Barry's back, he buries his face in the crook of the man's neck and stays there for a moment. At the speed he's moving, Barry's body is motionless, cold to the touch and odorless; he has the crazy desire to slow down, press fully against the speedster's warm body and inhale his clean scent. It would be worth being found out.

There was another wife after Iris West, and he tried to kill her, too. His actual memories of that are even vaguer, but he has a pretty clear idea of what happened.

_He hates Barry Allen._

He moves his hand to Barry's neck, feeling his own body thrumming with barely contained happiness at the thought that he could so easily choke the life from him right there. He could do it slowly, savoring every instant of it, and yet for the Flash it would be so fast he'd be dead without realizing it.

But not now, not like that. He needs to be patient, to make it perfect. Barry Allen deserves it.


End file.
